Before and After
by Deceptioning
Summary: The war with Voldemort didn't go so well, and Harry didn't have much of a choice, he had to go back. Back to the beginning, but just like a Time Turner, he'd have to send himself back; mind, body, and soul.
1. First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Years of constant warfare had taken it's toll on Harry, both mentally and physically. Although he wasn't scarred, or permanently damaged in any way, but the continuous ambushes from Death Eaters and their sympathizers had turned Harry more paranoid than Mad-Eye Moody! Something had to be done, or else Harry could swear he would go insane. He didn't even know where the last Horcrux of Voldemort was!

That's when he decided, he knew time travel was possible. He knew it could be achieved, but the problem was, how would he be able to find out how to achieve it? Could he also abandon the current time line to a certain doom?

Yet, could he go back in time to stop this from ever happening in the first place?

The war with Voldemort had taken its toll on everyone, one after one, Harry's friend had fallen, but not before taking out a few Death Eaters with them as well. Magical Britain was broken almost beyond repair, and no one knew that more than Harry.

The past nineteen years had been tough, his two best friends Ron and Hermione, friends who had been with him for better and worse, had finally met their ends in a surprise raid from Death Eaters while trying to locate yet another horcrux of Voldemort. It was then Harry realized he was alone. Even his first friend, Hedwig had fallen to the cold jaws of death. Even with the few remaining escapees, he couldn't bring himself to socialize with anyone else.

With Hogwarts being the last safe refuge for Harry and the others, he spent countless hours in the Room of Requirement, searching for anything that could prove useful. Even as the portraits of Hogwart's Headmasters and Headmistresses provided all of the intellect they had to Harry, he continued to forage.

After all, he still had hope, his research into time travel was gaining ground each and every day. Hermione would be proud of the amount of work he was putting in, although Ron would most likely turn green at the amount of parchment Harry had gone through. He could almost imagine the scene, and for the first time in Merlin knows how long, Harry had given a small smile.

* * *

Then came the day, he had found the book that the portraits had confirmed to be the basis behind the Time-Turners.

"Mallett's Compendium" Harry let out a breath as he realized the near priceless book he had in his hand. Reverently, he flicked through the pages of the book, the formulas he had saw in it had been like knowledge from Merlin himself.

"My dear boy, I still do not wish to see you try to delve further in this matter." The portrait of Dumbledore piped up, "You surely must remember the dangers of time travel."

"Indeed, the very thought of traveling back is appalling enough!" Another headmaster, Dippet, had agreed.

Harry merely cracked open the book gingerly, "There has to be an alternative, the present is as bleak as it is right now!" He said.

"Harry my boy, I implore you to listen, even if you do travel back, it will not be in the way you would expect, Time is a dangerous subject, one even the Unspeakables rarely touched!" Dumbledore continued.

Another portrait snorted, "For Merlin sake, just let it be, Mallett's theory of time traveled has proven to be true, hence why Time-Turners exist today! I do not wish to wait in my portrait until Time or Voldemort demolishes Hogwarts, with us in it! A time without the dark lord would be a pleasant time indeed!"

Ignoring the bickering portraits, Harry poured over the text almost religiously, he would find a way, there was no other alternative. By prior knowledge, Harry knew that Time Travel was limited in many ways. He would have to find the one with the least disadvantages. It wasn't like he had a deadline to find one after all.

It would be months later that Harry and the now complacent headmasters would find the best method of time travel.

"Reily's theory of soul travel states that the soul of a magical, no matter how strong, cannot survive alone in the time stream, meaning a physical body must be used, in order to protect it." Harry murmured, countless pieces of parchment littered the floor.

"For the last time, that is why Time-Turners send back the body, and not the mind! No soul can handle the fierce force of Time without falling apart!" Nigellus Black's portrait exclaimed.

"Then in conjecture with Hyperion's law of conversion, it is possible to send a body to an anchored point of time, in which is then supported by Brun's Law." Dumbledore whispered, he could no longer try to convince Harry to continue with his plan, he could only assist to the best of his abilities in order to help ensure Harry's safe passage.

"Then it's decided, I'll use Brun's Law to anchor my time destination at my date of birth." Harry snapped the book shut, "It is time to prepare the materials."

* * *

It had proved to be a much easier task to collect the materials then researching on the few theories of time travel. He had no encounters with the Death Eaters fortunately as he looted the many storehouses that held countless of ingredients for the dark lord. The hard part would be the final one; Initializing the path back into the past, and getting out of the time stream into the right destination.

Harry made careful incisions into the ground, each marking and runes he inscribed had been etched perfectly into the stones of the floor. He couldn't afford to mess this up, not when he was so close.

"36 years, that's how far back I'll have to go." Harry started, his eyes closing as he contemplated the possible outcomes he could encounter. "And another eleven years it will be before younger me will enter Hogwarts, I'll be nearing 50 by then." Time travel had always a heavy price.

"And another than seven years if you don't hurry," Black snapped, "The Moon is going to be at its brightest in less than an hour. We cannot afford to miss this window of time!"

And thus the last runes were carved in silence.

Standing in the middle of the circle, Harry thanked each of the portraits before slowly catching the eye of Dumbledore, "Is there anything you would like to say before I go?" He asked.

Looking back into his eyes, Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "You must remember to keep the secrets of time travel safe, no one must know, even me."

Harry nodded once, "I'll keep that in mind."

Tears began to flow from Dumbledore's eyes as the ritual circle started to glow, "This is goodbye then, Harry."

Harry shook his head and smiled sadly, "Not at all, I'll be seeing you soon. This may not be death, but this WILL be the next Great Adventure."

And then he was gone. The wind blew gently in the night as Dumbledore stared at the spot where Harry had previously stood at, "Do not meddle with Time too much, or it will fight back, Harry." He whispered into the night, his intended target to be nevermore heard of from again.

Harry couldn't even fathom the sensations he was going through, the visions he was seeing, or even how long he had been zooming through the time stream, but he had to be close, he could feel it. There wasn't much Harry could do but let himself be guided to his destination, he just had to remain focused.

* * *

Then he felt it, no longer was he inside the time stream, but laying on the ground. Standing up, the wizard brushed himself off of the dirt that had clung to his cloak, "This must be Hogwarts," he mused out loud.

Looking around the scenery, Harry could indeed confirm that he was currently inside the boundaries of Hogwarts. Cracking a grin that was as rare as a nice bottle of Ogden, Harry laughed. Laughter rang out against the night as he congratulated himself on doing the impossible. If only Hermione could see him now!

The name of the brightest witch he had ever known jolted him back to reality, no one could see him, or risk being caught before he could formulate a plan. Wrapping his cloak to him, Harry started to think, what should he do? To defeat the dark lord right now would be impossible, he had to wait, it would be soon that younger him would defeat Voldemort, at that time, Harry would have more breathing room.

He had to think of a way to assimilate into society, to create a new identity, living as Harry Potter right now would obviously be the wrong idea. "Jacob, Jacob Harrison." The name rolled off his tongue,"

Yes, this would do, he would assimilate into Magical Britain by use of this new name. The problem is, from where should he go after? He had 11 years to prepare, to train, he couldn't just sit idly and do nothing! Then an idea hit him, the colonies would be best to provide more knowledge, it would also be easier to establish a background as a foreigner rather than a native born. He would return, yes, he would return as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts! It would help him be close enough to younger Harry without trouble. He would just have to contest Quirinus Quirrell for the seat, a task that he was sure he could accomplish.

He had decided, ten years to hone his skills in the colonies, and return as the eleventh year to become the new professor. "Be prepared Hogwarts, because I definitely will be." He whispered, and in return, the winds blew gently into his face, as if the words were heard. It was a comforting thing to think of.

Turning his foot, Harry hummed a jaunty tune as he pondered where to go first, "And how the bloody hell am I going to get to America without a passport in the first place?" He scowled, he was going to need to think of something first.

* * *

**Ten years later**

**Older Harry will now be referenced to as Jacob**

* * *

A foot set foot onto Hogwarts grounds, "It's good to be back." Jacob smiled as his eyes gazed upon the nostalgic sight of the castle.

Just like Jacob had thought, no one had batted an eye when he had claimed to be a foreigner, his native British accent, while coming back out whenever he was angry, had for the most part died down while he had lived off in the Americas. His looks were fortunately altered enough so that any recognition between himself and younger Harry would be nigh impossible to tell, although his eyes were still as green as ever.

Starting a brisk walk up to the castle of Hogwarts, he could not help but smile at his home in the previous time line; it HAD been a long time since he had seen the castle. One doesn't simply forget one's home after all. Waving the thoughts out of his head, Jacob knocked at the massive doors. It was a welcomed thing to hear, as the bells of Hogwarts rung put in harmony. A harmony that warmed his heart, but before Jacob could enjoy the symphony of sound, the gates opened, allowing him to come face to face with an elderly lady, "Ah, you must be Professor McGonagall, a pleasure to meet you."

The professor returned the greeting, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. ...?"

"Harrison, Jacob Harrison."

Smiling, the witch could not help but ask, a curious tone inlaid her question, "And may I ask you what business you may have here Mr. Harrison?"

"Ah," Jacob started, "I was in search for employment, as I have recently moved here from the colonies, and the kind locals around here pointed me towards this fine establishment."

The professor stared at him curiously, "Why, indeed we have a spot that needs filling, but that requires the Headmaster, as I am in no position to employ anyone myself." She answered.

Jacob gave a small nod, "May I request an interview with the esteemed Headmaster? I am currently staying at the lovely town of Hogsmeade, so I am sure contact with me can be easily arranged."

"There is no need for that," a new voice rang out softly.

Both Jacob and professor turned towards the source, an old wizard wearing blue robes and quite the long beard walked gently towards them, "Ah, Albus, I did not expect you to be in the courtyards so early." She said, her facial expression loosening now that her mentor and employer was here.

Albus chuckled, "I was merely taking a stroll near the lake, Hogwarts is in quite the mood lately, perhaps She cannot wait for the students to return."

Turning his head to the third person among them, the old wizard inclined his head, "I would surmise that you are here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" He asked.

Giving a nod, Jacob said, "I had a long history against the dark arts, having been an Auror for the American Auror corps while I lived there."

"How splendid! If you do not mind my asking, what prompted the change to our lovely shores?" The old man jovially clapped his hands, his eyes twinkling in the daylight.

Jacob merely shrugged, trying not to show the respect he had for the old wizard show, "I couldn't help but come see the Greatest institution in all of Magical Europe, if not the world, and I always wanted to come see the lands of Britain, it had always been a land of wonder for me." He grinned, a plausible excuse he thought to himself.

If it was possible, the eyes of Dumbledore twinkled brighter than before, "The grounds of Hogwarts welcome all that approaches."

"And it is quite the timing you have; recently, I have not been able to get in touch with our old professor, Quirrell. While I do not wish to replace him, Hogwarts needs a new professor quickly, or risk having no professor at all!" Dumbledore mourned.

On the outside, Jacob had managed to keep a calm face, but on the insides, he was grinning from ear to ear, "_We won't be hearing from him any time soon, seeing how he's preoccupied."_ He thought to himself. While he deemed it unwise to kill Quirrell, as Voldemort would find a new body to possess, trapping them both in the Circle of Solomon would do nicely, the two would not be able to escape from the Albanian woods until the next summer. Jacob would deal with them by then.

"That does sound unfortunate, what would you suggest doing in this case then Headmaster?" Jacob asked, trying to sound saddened by the news of Quirrell.

"I had originally planned to find a few acquaintances to help, but seeing as you are here, I see no trouble but to interview you in my office." Dumbledore smiled, "Why don't you come in Mr. Harrison?"

Jacob could not help but crack open a grin that was for real, "Of course, but please, call me Jacob. Being called Harrison is just too formal for me to enjoy!"

McGonagall cleared her throat, she had been quiet for quite the time, "Then by your leave, I shall begin preparing for the other arrangements, have a good day Headmaster, Mr. Harrison."

"A good day to you Professor McGonagall." Jacob Answered back respectfully while the headmaster nodded his head in return.

* * *

Jacob followed the old wizard anxiously up the stairwell, the place he had resided in for years. Of course, for all the knowledge he had, Jacob could not help but feel nervous, he had the right to be nervous! He didn't know what the interview would include, or what questions would be asked, he would have to trust on Lady Fortune to smile on him. Snapping out of his thoughts suddenly as the other wizard uttered the password to the statutes, enabling the two to the office upstairs. Jacob couldn't help but notice the numerous portraits in the office and how they began to gossip slightly between themselves as they took sight of the newcomer. Jacob would had continued to look, but Dumbledore had decided to interrupt his thoughts, "Lemon drop?" He asked, offering a small platter of the yellow colored candy to Jacob.

Smiling, Jacob took one, "It's quite a nice thing to hear that Britain has these as well, it was hard to find them as is in America!" He barked.

If possible, the headmaster's eyes shined brighter than ever, "It is not often I find one that enjoys the treats I enjoy." He smiled warmly at the odd wizard before, "However, it is time we get to business. I'm sorry to say that I must give you a small test on your knowledge and then a practical duel, does this suit you Mr. Harrison?"

Nodding his head, Jacob smiled, "I'll take whatever you throw at me, I'm always up for a duel."

"Quite the excellent attitude, I daresay you will be quite the opponent."

A small stack of papers appeared neatly in front of Jacob. As if to apologize, the headmaster coughed, "Standards must be upheld, I apologize for the terribly lengthy exam, do take your time with it however."

Jacob waved his hand, "Ah, I'll be fine, the Auror corps in the States always had a load of paperwork, I'll get this done quickly." His other hand had already begun to write down the answers to the many questions on the papers, "Give me half an hour Headmaster, and then we can duel, that is, if you're still up to it." The challenge had been issued, and it was up to Dumbledore to respond to it.

"I assure you, I am quite anxious myself for the duel, it isn't everyday you see a wizard with as much magic radiating from you."

**Thirty minutes later**

Letting out a breath of air, Jacob neatly stacked the final parchment on the desk, "With that out of the way, where do you propose to hold this match?" He inquired to the older wizard.

Dumbledore gave no response, he didn't need too. The magic of Hogwarts had immediately responded to the headmaster's will, and the room expanded into a nice and spacious area. It wasn't as big as the Great Hall, but it wasn't anything to scoff at either.

"I would assume you have no problem with this setup Mr. Harrison?"

"None, none at all."

Jacob walked to one end of the room, noting the nicely expanded room, he didn't even know Hogwarts could do that! He had much to learn, even if he was familiar with the castle more than he would admit to.

Dumbledore stood on the other side, "We may begin at anytime Mr. Harrison." He stated.

"As you wish."

* * *

Holding up his wand, Jacob stared at his adversary with a smile. Already had his magic started to condense the air around him, giving off crackling sounds that had frankly astounded Dumbledore himself! Not that Dumbledore would say so at the time. It was one of his worse habits; call it an intimidation tactic if you will. It never worked, but it sure as hell made him feel strong!

"Reducto!" Jacob cried, the spell blasting out of his wand with amazing speed.

Twirling his own wand, Dumbledore graciously deflected the spell away, "It would not do to end the match so early." He thought as he sent back a stunner spell.

Although it never hit, Jacob was sure to make his next spell count, weaving in between a spell chain, he casted a series of spells that would fell the common wizard. This personal spell chain was a favorite of his, and thus had become a staple in his dueling career.

"Ah, an interesting thing to see," Dumbledore commented as he levitated the floor to absorb the spell, "Very well thought out and carried out if I may add."

Transfiguring the slabs of rock that had remained around him, Dumbledore sent the stony lion after Jacob. It was to his shock however, that the lions had immediately turned into a huge Cerberus and came back at him! Transfiguration wasn't his forte for nothing however; the Cerberus split into three dogs, and instantly dashed at Jacob in different angles.

Flicking his wand up, Jacob lifted the floor up in front of each dog before crying out "Duro!"

The stone dogs stood no chance against the magic reinforced walls, they crumbled into granite, and Jacob took to time to waste by immediately Banishing the leftovers back to their original owners.

Fire met stone as Dumbledore's flames rose from his wand to meet the rocks head on, and the result had led to Dumbledore again sending yet another slab of rock, this time being Transfigured into a wolf. It charged into the fire, and then out with its mane aglow as Jacob quickly tried to bring up a shield charm to protect himself.

"Protego!" He cried, a bright yellow shield rose up to defend him, he was thankful to hear the wolf stop its rush at him.

With the duel barely even reaching a midpoint, it was crucial to ante up the firepower, every proficient dueler had their own special trick, and Jacob was no exception. Over the years, he had gone through quite the extensive training, and as a result, he found himself of being able to cast wandlessly and with it at the same time. The muggles did say "Two guns are better than one." Who was he to argue with that?

Casting a stunning spell at the wizard, Jacob simultaneously silently casted a blasting hex straight behind. It wouldn't stop Dumbledore, but it'd be a start to a more rigorous match. The stunner and blasting duo flew straight towards him, and although the older wizard wasn't aware of the blasting hex, he sent a huge rock to intercept the stunner. It was with pleasure that Jacob saw the mighty Dumbledore stumble back quickly to avoid the second hex that had avoided detection. Sending a tripping hex coupled with another stunner, Jacob began to plan the ending sequence of the duel.

With Dumbledore trying hard to avoid to lose the duel, now that he was on the floor, all restraints were thrown out the window. Pulses of magic whipped at Jacob as the spells from Dumbledore flew out flawlessly towards him. "It's time I end this Headmaster!" Jacob shouted, preparing for another trick he had. His wand had disappeared into his robes, and his hands glowed bright with power.

To put it short, a wand was like a faucet, and his wandless casting a hose. While he could throw out extremely strong spells with his wand, casting without a wand would bring out a whole new level, although it was hard to control and maintain. It had taken him the better half a four years to get this working, but it was worth it, who would expect such a strong spell without a wand?

"Bombarda!" Jacob shouted, the spell shooting out of his palm with amazing velocity, bristling the air with magic as it whistled by. This would end any regular wizard in a single duel, but Dumbledore was no regular wizard, he was THE wizard! Defeater of Grindelwald and the only one Voldemort feared! It was without saying he could turn this around in his favor.

Jacob's grin wilted slowly as he noticed the air around Dumbledore grew denser and denser as his hex shot towards him. It was truly frightening, if not awe-inspiring to see Dumbledore's eyes shine bright white as his head snapped up. His wand did not hesitate to bring forth a huge wall of royal quality; Jacob's hex would not be able to pass this.

The hex crashed head on with the wall, and a blast of magic pulsated between the castle, leaving the very stones glowing blue with magic. Smoke covered the wall, but Jacob wasn't one to wait. Casting a wide spread chain of spells, he dashed towards his other dueler; he wanted to finish this before his left arm would go numb from the power of his hex, an unfortunate side effect.

Yet, before Jacob could reach the threshold in which the wall stood, he was thrown back across the room. He slammed against the wall, eyes wide and pain coursing through, Jacob could only look in shock as Dumbledore stepped out from behind the smoke, completely unaffected from the blasting hex. "I believe this would suffice for our duel, you have dueled well above my expectations Mr. Harrison." Came his elderly tone, a tinge of wariness could be heard as he stepped towards him.

"It's no wonder your name is spoken in awe even in the States," Jacob left out a laughed as he stood up from the wall, although he did wince a bit as he stretched his back, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow." He groaned.

Chuckling, Dumbledore gave his apologies, "I must admit I haven't had a duel like this in many years, I too shall be suffering from minor aches by breakfast tomorrow."

Straightening himself as the room corrected itself to it's original dimensions, the twinkle in his eyes shone bright, "However, it pleases me to announce that you are the newest Defense Against The Dark Arts professor! May Hogwarts enjoy your tutelage for years to come Professor Harrison!" He announced jovially.

Jacob could only smile sheepishly, "Ah, I'm honoured to be here, I thank you for the opportunity Headmaster."

"I must insist you call me Albus."

"And I must insist you call me Jacob."

"Then we have reached a conclusion, if you are feeling tired, then please allow me to show you your quarters and classroom, Cammy!"

A crack was heard as a creature appeared into the room, "Master is calling Cammy?"

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce you to your personal house elf Cammy, Cammy, this is Professor Harrison, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, may you show him his classroom and sleeping quarters?"

"Cammy can be doing that headmaster sir, please follow Cammy sir!" She squeaked as she grabbed Jacob's sleeves, pulling him out the door. "I guess I must say good day Albus!" Jacob cried as he was led out forcibly, "Cammy, slow down!"

* * *

**A few frantic minutes later**

* * *

"This be Master Harrison's classroom sir!" They stopped on the first floor, the classroom wasn't all that bad, nothing a few cleaning spells couldn't fix. He could even see the room that would connect to his sleeping quarters as well, "Thank you Cammy, that will be all." He smiled at the house elf, she wasn't Dobby, but it was a start.

Bowing low, the house elf disappeared away into. Hogwarts, leaving Jacob to sift through the classroom by himself. It was with some annoyance that the smell of garlic lingered, and the air freshening spells he was casting was not having as big as an effect as he thought, he would need to air out the place manually later.

Stepping into his sleeping quarters, he was delighted to see it was in neat condition, no doubt due to Cammy. Sitting down in the desk there, he was reminded of the fact that his possessions were still in the tavern in Hogsmeade, "Cammy!" He called.

"Master Harrison is calling for Cammy?" Came the voice.

"Cammy, do you think you could get my luggage from the Three Broomsticks, room 12? Here's the pay for the room." He held out the proper currency to pay for his room.

Taking the money, Cammy jumped up and down excitedly, "Cammy be doing this now then! Cammy will be back soon!" And with that, she disappeared once again.

Deciding to stare out the window until she returned, Jacob couldn't help but smile as he stared at the calendar, "_August 1st, only a month to go."_

Moving his arm, Jacob winced as he felt a twinge of pain, the numbness was starting to kick in. Although his wandless casting was a sight to behold, a super spell like that was always an annoyance to deal with afterwards.

A crack was heard once more, but instead of seeing Cammy, only the luggage was there, thinking nothing of it, Jacob stood to walk over to the luggage. His smallest pack had contained a nice set of regular chess; he wasn't a big fan of Wizards Chess. For the most part, the other packages contained clothes, and another his personal journal, runes and wards were erected to keep the journal safe, as it had contained his notes on time travel and the such. He set the smaller objects on the desk, and opened his Chess set next to him.

A quick wave of his hand had assembled the correct pieces on the right spit, and he smiled to himself as the nostalgia hit him, never was he a chess champion like Ron, but he was more than capable of a good game.

Placing his hand on a pawn, he moved it forward, "White always moves first," he muttered.

"And now, to wait for the next move."

* * *

**Done  
**

**How was my first chapter? Please leave constructive criticism, because I'm in dire need of it, preferably about my writing style. **

**Until next time,**

**-Deceptioning**


	2. Second Exchange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, House Elves get paid more than I do. Sad life.**

* * *

Time went by quickly, and Jacob found himself having a blast with the other professors, each had quite the different personality than the times he had been a student himself, well, Trelawney had still remained the same. That was to be expected though, her grip on reality was never strong to begin with.

The real kicker came when Dumbledore had called the professors down for a conference, _"Most likely a routine checkup before Hogwarts opens up."_ Jacob guessed to himself as he walked towards the headmaster's office.

Opening the door, he was glad to see he wasn't the last one to come; Jacob was never good with time management. Nodding Flitwick to his left and Sinistra to his right, he took a seat in between, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, as the doors opened up once more to reveal the old wizard and his deputy headmistress McGonagall strolling in regally. "Ah, it is good to see that we have all arrived, that is, except Trelawney."

"Perhaps her Inner Eye has told her what this meeting has entailed." Muttered McGonagall.

"Perhaps so, let us start this meeting then shall we?" Dumbledore clapped his hands joyously, "As always, I must ask if we have all planned out our curriculums for the year and have prepared accordingly."

All professors gave a nod, they were professionals! Having completed their curriculums was to be expected! Even Jacob had finished his! "Very well then, then let us continue with the conference, as a matter of Hogwarts security, I must insist on a vow of secrecy." Dumbledore stared at them, a serious expression adorned his face.

McGonagall was scandalized, "Are you saying we do not have your full trust?" She cried, outraged by the implications that Dumbledore may have been implying.

"Minerva, you know that I myself trust you with matters of all kinds, but this matter MUST be kept secret, and I expect a secrecy oath by professors old and new." Jacob could almost swear that Dumbledore was staring at him.

"Yes, one would think that a Headmaster would not trust his second in command." Drawled the potion master; Severus Snape.

McGonagall bit back a retort, her face tried to retain her impassive face as the other professors looked on, unsure what to say. "Do we get to know what matter we should keep quiet about before we take the oath?" Squeaked Flitwick.

Nodding once, Dumbledore spoke, "There is an item I have been entrusted with, and I feel that Hogwarts would be the safest place to safeguard it."

Instantly, Jacob's brain sparked with recognition, it was the Philosopher's Stone that they needed to guard! Although, what would happen now that Voldemort wouldn't be here to try and steal it? "Wouldn't Gringotts be a safer bet? Hiding an important object in a school is a risk in itself." He asked.

"As much as I endorse Gringotts, I am afraid that it cannot an option, it is imperative that we keep this as secretive as possible. It is only at Hogwarts that I am able to keep track of the item. If I may, those secrecy oaths need to be spoken."

With no further questions, each professor could only nod their head in silent curiosity, what could be so important for them to have to swear to secrecy? It wasn't rocket science, they just HAD to know.

Oaths were given, but their curiosity rose as they awaited Dumbledore to divulge in the matter. The wizard in question looked around, searching for people that could had possibly not taken their oaths, yet he could not find one. With no further delay, Dumbledore let out his breath, "The item I have been given to protect is the Philosopher's Stone."

Pandemonium erupted in the office, whatever the professors were thinking about, this certainly wasn't what they were expecting! "How on Merlin's beard did you get hold of an object like that?" Hooch; the Quidditch Professor cried in shock. Jacob couldn't help but agree.

"And the question here is, why and who are we protecting the stone from? The Philosopher's Stone isn't something anyone would hand over readily." He asked.

Curiously, Dumbledore stared at Jacob, "Why, to protect it from Lord Voldemort of course."

The gasps and shrieks that were emitted now had doubled the amount of noise not even five minutes ago. "You surely still can't believe that the Dark Lord is alive, Albus!" Charity Burbage sputtered, her eyes widened in fear as if the dark lord had indeed come back and was standing right there with them.

"As unfortunate as it may be, but my old student was always eager for immortality, and I am afraid he may have found a way to cling onto the realm of the living somehow. However, we are getting sidetracked, I must ask each and every one of you to think of a layer of protection, and bring it to me so I may implement it in with the wards I have placed already."

Many of the professors could only stare at their headmaster silently, their faces pale and composure shaken. They gave no answer and simply stood up from their chairs, and slowly walked out from the office. Slowly, only the Head of Houses and Jacob remained with the Headmaster. "Albus, you must be insane to simply place an object of such high value in a place full of children!" Minerva roared.

To Dumbledore's credit, the twitch of his right eye was unnoticeable to most, but to those that noticed, they knew how intimidated Dumbledore was right now.

_"Minerva's temperament is still as frightening as it was when I was in school." _Jacob smiled to himself. He would enjoy this.

"Minerva, you are among the people I trust most, surely you haven't forgot that." He pleaded, but to no avail, the angered witch was not placated.

"Then, pray tell I was not informed of this development until now?"

"I felt it best to tell everyone at the same time."

Minerva gave a heavy huff of air, her anger was slowly dissipating, but not slowly enough, "Yet, I still fail to understand many matters regarding this, do not expect this to be the end of it."

Taking his cue, Jacob spoke up, "How lethal do these protections have to be?" He was always curious to hear the reasoning behind what he had thought to be extremely easy protections for such an important item, "I would assume them to be less lethal in case of a student accidentally wandering in."

Relieved to hear the end of the ire of McGonagall, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "Quite correct, if you would, please think of a way for the protection to be time consuming so I may be able to get to the person before long."

"That is understandable, then I'll be taking my leave now, have a good day."

Leaving the office, Jacob began to ponder the problem he had before him. "I guess I'll need to make a stop at Diagon Alley tomorrow for supplies then." He murmured to himself.

He could possibly even meet Younger Harry there! It was the same day, he could go at the same time, and he could even meet him in place of Quirrell! It'd be fun to interact with yourself, right?

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Stepping out of the fireplace, Jacob noted with a grin he was in fact in Diagon Alley, not Knockturn Alley like he had accidentally gone into the first time around. Ron had never let him forget about it, the bloody tosser.

Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, Jacob stared at the clock that laid overhead, it should be soon that Hagrid would appear with Harry, and then hopefully, Jacob could take him from there. It was worth a shot. What was the point in going back in time if he couldn't change things up a bit?

The mug of his barely reached his mouth before he noticed a crowd beginning to line up in the front of the tab, _"And here I am."_ Jacob mused to himself.

Certainly, younger Harry was still how he remembered himself as, a skinny and introverted boy. He would really need to change that later. _"Time to make my entrance."_

Heading over to the big crowd that was around Harry, Jacob started out loud, "Hagrid, how's it going?"

The half giant stared at the voice in surprise, "Professor Harrison! What brings ye to Diagon Alley?" He boomed.

"Ah you know the usual, supplies and a butter beer. I can assume you're here to show little Harry around?" He motioned towards his younger self, who had stayed close to Hagrid in shyness.

Hagrid clasped a hand on the boy's back, not noticing the wince of pain from Harry. "That's right Professor! Not to mention Dumbledore sent me on a top secret mission. Great man he is." He chuckled.

"I see, well then, why don't I take Harry off your hands while you go on that mission?" Jacob nodded; unfortunately, it would appear that Hagrid was not as tight lipped as he wished for the Philosopher's stone.

"If that'd be alright with ye professor." Hagrid replied with a small amount of reluctance.

Jacob pushed further, "There wouldn't be any problem, besides, I'm sure Albus would want you to be done as soon as possible, I'm sure Harry would enjoy my company."

To sweeten the deal, Jacob pushed a butterbeer towards the half giant. If Hagrid was having any doubts before, the butterbeer had quelled it, "Oh alright, Ye two have a good day then." He took a giant swig of the huge mug of butterbeer, and cheerfully clapped the two on the back.

Jacob smiled tensely; his shoulders ached as he walked out of the pub with Harry. Hagrid really needed to control his strength. Or at least understand that Hagrid's friendly gestures could lead to a broken arm. "I would assume you went to Gringotts already, Harry?"

Jumping slightly at his name, Harry nodded, "And I see you got your wand, now then, why don't we get us some sweets, and then the rest of your school supplies, but first, sweets."

If Harry had found Jacob's priorities weird, he had chose not to show it.

Leading the way, Jacob smiled at the upcoming sweet shop, "Ah, it's always a relief to see a candy shop, can you imagine the pains I had when I moved to Britain and there was almost none?" He asked.

"You're not from Britain sir?" Harry asked in sudden interest, the actual question not registering in mind.

"That's right, I'm from America, but I decided Great Britain would be a great place to visit. Things lead to another, and what do you know? I'm the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts! You know, even in America, Hogwarts is a well known institute."

"Is it really?" Harry asked, "How is it over there?"

Shrugging, Jacob opened the door to the candy store, "Eh, once you've been to one city with pretty lights, you've been to them all. Although Magical Britain isn't as progressive as their American counterpart." Ushering Harry inside, Jacob followed.

"Pick whatever you want, just not the whole store please, my poor pocket book doesn't get enough to pay for that."

* * *

Inside the candy trove, Harry was going through a pleasant shock. He hadn't seen this much candy since his cousin Dudley during Christmas! And even then, _that _had paled in comparison! The rows of candy stretched boundlessly, and so did Harry's arms as he approached the nearest aisle. "Ah, I'd recommend against those, Popping Popsicles will give you quite the shock." Jacob called out, "Try some of my favorites, Choco Broomsticks; they're like the Pocky in the muggle world."

Grabbing the pack from Jacob, Harry was still in awe, "Are you sure I can get anything?"

"Yea yea, go knock yourself out, here's three galleons, just try not to lose it all on one type of candy."

Walking away from Harry, Jacob whistled a jaunty tune as he walked towards the cashier. "Corey, how has it been for you?" He asked, twirling the Chocolate Broomsticks from earlier.

The cashier looked up, "With the rush for school supplies, my business could not be any busier, Jacob. I would assume you want your usual?"

Jacob nodded, "Yea, add in another few sugar quills, those during the school year would be great."

Waving his wand, various sweets flew through the air, and fell in a neat stack in between the two wizards, "That will be two gallons and a sickle please."

Lazily placing the amount of money, Jacob collected his purchases, shrinking the candy, he waited for Harry to come to the cashier. When five minutes passed by, Jacob began to wonder, "Merlin, is he still looking at the candy?" He murmured to himself.

Walking towards the storefront, Jacob began to search for the boy, of course, with every single customer in the store being a kid, searching for a particular one was proving to be quite difficult. Harry just wasn't in plain sight.

Sighing, Jacob pulled out his wand, "Point Me, Harry Potter."

The wand began to twirl, and Jacob stared at it anxiously until it began to slow down, with a glance, the wand had indicated Harry was still in the store, but just a little farther in than Jacob thought. Walking briskly to the spot, Jacob began to look for the boy once more.

Then he saw him, standing next to a platinum blonde boy. "Oy, did you get your candy?!" He called out.

Harry turned, and so did the other boy with him, allowing Jacob to see who had been with him, _"Draco Malfoy, how unfortunate I had to have him meet Harry here."_ He thought, already his mind was voicing displeasure at the boy.

"And who is your friend here?" Jacob asked Harry.

With a haughty expression, the boy spoke. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

If Draco was expecting Jacob to start worshiping the ground he trod on, he would be in for an unpleasant surprise, "Ah, it is nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, I would presume to see you in Hogwarts this year?" His hand reached out for a handshake.

Unsurprisingly, Draco did not return the hand, "I'm afraid I have to be going now," he sniffed, turning away towards the door.

Staring at the boy as he walked away, Jacob gave a small sound of disapproval, "Quite the pleasant fellow isn't he." He said to Harry.

"No sir."

"Nonetheless, I wouldn't recommend the yellow candy you got there, those are Gibberish Gumdrops, you wouldn't be able to talk right for a while after one."

"Oh."

"Let's go pay for your candy shall we?" Leading Harry towards the cashier, Jacob couldn't resist adding in, "Then we can finish up the rest of your list, while eating candy."

With the candy all paid for, and Harry in tow, Jacob walked out of the store satisfied. "What's next up on your list?" He asked, munching on Chocolate Broomstick.

Obviously not expecting a question like that, Harry struggled momentarily for the list, "I er, need a wand, that's it."

"Ah, Ollivanders, I'm sure I know the way. Follow me then."

Walking briskly with Harry, Jacob was enjoying his snack while also enjoying the fact that Harry seemed to be enjoying both his presence and the sweets in his hands. Then again, who wouldn't enjoy his presence? It would be unthinkable to say that he wouldn't enjoy himself as company! Before he could think anymore, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a hesitant Harry, "Uhm, Professor Harrison, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead; we're nearly at Ollivander's though, so ask quickly." Came the reply.

"You're a professor at Hogwarts right? What subject do you teach?" He asked quietly.

Opening the door, Jacob grinned, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course, it looks like you already have an advantage over your peers don't you?"

He couldn't mistake the dark look on Harry as he entered the wand store; apparently, this wasn't the right thing to say. "Anyways, let's go in shall we?"

* * *

Harry nodded silently, and walked into the dusty store. Jacob couldn't forget the store, the place where he had attained his first wand. Of course, his Holly wand with a Phoenix feather was tucked away securely in an invisible wand holster on his arm. There would be no chance of him using that wand, just in case he was recognized with it, so another wand was a must. Fortunately, he was lucky enough to get another wand that had suited him just as fine. It was no Phoenix feather, but it would do.

A voice rang out from the store counter, "Ah, Harry Potter, I knew you would come soon, I don't believe I know you however."

Jacob nodding his head in greeting, "My name is Jacob Harrison, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for Hogwarts, it is nice to meet you Mr. Ollivanders. Even in the States, your name is spoken among the greater wandmakers."

He returned the nod, "I see, it is nice to meet you too. May I ask to see your wand?"

"Rather blunt aren't you?" Jacob chuckled, but not withholding his wand from the wand maker.

"Twelve inches, unrelenting, but firm. Hm, how interesting, the whisker of a Nundu as a core. Quite the wand for dueling I would say. Yet, this was not the only wand I feel to be in your possession."

Stiffening, Jacob could only let out a small whisper, "I am afraid that wand cannot be examined, my apologies." He ushered Harry in front of himself, "Harry here though still needs his wand, shall we get onto that?"

"Of course, please, this way Mr. Potter."

"Ah, I'll be stepping out myself then, be back in a while." Jacob called at the two retreating figures.

A quick stop at the Owl Emporium would be needed.

Leading towards the back, the elderly wand maker stared at the countless rows of boxes, and with a flick of his own, a steady flow of boxes stacked itself neatly in front of him. Gingerly picking up the first box, Ollivander removed the wand from inside and handed it to Harry, "Seven inches, feather of a Griffin, strong, yet gentle."

Taking it from the wand maker, Harry gave it a little flick. Immediately, the wand was taken back, "No no, that won't do. Try this one, Nine inches, Pixie wing, mischievous but obedient."

This time, Harry had given it a flick, and a barrage of boxes flew out with a fury, startling the wand maker and Harry himself. "Definitely not." He muttered, grabbing the wand.

Minutes passed by, and destruction was being caused with each wave as Harry tested countless wands. He was beginning to worry, what if he wasn't a wizard? Something had to be wrong; it just couldn't be a normal day occurrence to have a myriad of wands being considered unsuitable. "Perhaps this wand will do." The previously excited Ollivander had at this point, quieting down when he pulled a certain box from the shelves.

Somewhat hesitantly, Harry grasped the wand, instead of the wand being torn away from him, the wand pulsed with warmth, and Harry just knew this was different. He gave it a flick.

Sparks of red and yellow bursted out from the wand tip, and Harry could feel the pure joy coming out of it, "Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" Ollivander cried, "Yet curious, very curious."

The sudden change in mood was not lost on Harry, "Er, what is curious?" He asked, still clutching the wand.

The elder wizard turned to face Harry, "I remember every wand sold in this store Mister Potter, and it just happens that the wand with the brother core of yours was the one responsible for the scar on your forehead,"

"Voldemort?" Harry cried out.

Cringing, Ollivander whispered silently to Harry, "Yes, indeed you are correct. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named accomplished great things with the wand, terrible things, but great things nonetheless. I expect great things from you Mister Potter."

Having compared a wand to the one that had left Harry without parents had left him most quiet, yet he couldn't help but feel excited about the expectations placed on him. However, he was noticeably less excited about how much the wand would cost. Surely it had to cost a fortune, "How much would the wand be sir?"

"Forget about the price. It is not every day you have an occurrence like this happening. Have a good day Mister Potter."

* * *

The store door closed behind him as he walked out, staring in wonder of his newest acquisition.

"A wand!" He breathed; the object seemed to gleamed in the sunlight.

"What else would it be, an owl?" a voice called out from behind.

Turning around to meet the voice, Harry was surprised to see Jacob. "I would presume you're done." He stated, "Good timing too, I got you a little something before I go."

A flick of his own wand revealed a previously disillusioned cage in Jacob's hand. "To celebrate this special occasion, I got you an owl! She doesn't have a name yet, but I'm sure you can do that for yourself."

Harry was speechless; being thrown into a whole new world was already mind blowing enough, but getting a present like this was just on a whole new level! Taking the cage from Jacob, Harry carefully opened the door cage, and gently ushered the snowy white owl from the cage, "She's beautiful!" He smiled; the owl ruffled her feathers in agreement.

Grinning, the wizard twirled his wand, "Yea, I sure know how to pick them, why don't you give her a name?"

The owl hooted in agreement once more, "Hedwig." Harry stated, "Her name is Hedwig."

Spreading her wings apart, the snow owl flew around the boy, obviously happy with her name. It was a sight to see to the passing by people near Harry. "With that settled, this concludes the shopping trip doesn't it? I still have to prepare for the upcoming school year, so I shall be leaving now."

Jacob was pleased to see the obvious signs of discomfort on Harry's face "Don't be so sad, you'll see me around in Hogwarts, just try not to miss the Hogwarts Express, I'm told it's quite the experience."

Harry gave a startled jerk of the head, he had just realized something important! "Uhm, sir, do you knowwhere exactly is Platform's Nine and Three-Quarters? Hagrid didn't tell me how to get there."

"Of course, just go to the train station, and right where you see Platform 9, just run straight at the wall, you'll find yourself on the other side."

Jacob couldn't help but snort at the look of disbelief on Harry's face, "I'm not joking, feel free to ask any other wizard or witch."

Handing the empty cage to Harry, Jacob gave the boy a friendly pat on the head, "I'll be going now, spend the rest of the day learning from your books."

A wince was seen on Harry's face at the mention of reading, but Jacob would have none of that, "Don't look so upset about reading, Knowledge can serve and protect, never forget that."

Harry gave a wave as he watched Jacob walk away, Hedwig had silently made her way back into the cage, and already gave a small tired hoot as she closed her eyes. "Professor Harrison is so nice isn't he Hedwig." He muttered.

With his wand other essentials for Hogwarts all done and prepared for, Harry could say with confidence that his trip to Diagon Alley was a success, yet, there was something in his mind that bugged him, but what was it? He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was definitely important! Lost in his thoughts, he stared at the families walk by, "Mum, can we get some ice cream before we go home?" He heard someone ask.

That was it! How was he going to get home? There was no way Uncle Vernon would take him home, let alone even coming in contact with him!_ "This is a problem"_, Harry thought, "Maybe the Leaky Cauldron can take me in for the night."

* * *

**Morning of the Hogwarts Express**

It was the first day of Hogwarts, and Jacob had met with the other professors at the lovely Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Although he wouldn't be riding the train with the students, he would certainly enjoy the professor carriage. "How fast does this train go?" He asked the Charms professor, who had shrugged in response, "Certainly faster than the train the student's go on."

McGonagall nodded in agreement, it would be unthinkable if the Staff train was slower than the student train! "It would not do if we were not there before the students, there is a matter of professionalism to be upheld, and we must be there in Hogwarts first to ensure that we can greet the first years."

Jacob grinned; he could always count on McGonagall to be the professional of professionals. "And I presume there will be refreshments or something of the sort?"

The Herbology professor, Sprout, had answered this time, "Of course! I have to say, the drinks are simply divine!"

"Ah, a nice bottle of firewhiskey sounds great actually." Jacob chuckled, "Or a bottle of butterbeer, whichever comes first."

"Perhaps you should board the train first before deciding your drink," A voice drawled, "Ah, Professor Snape, don't be such a downer, I'll treat you to a drink!"

"That is unnecessary; I have brought my own bottle of mead."

Giving a shrug, Jacob boarded the train, as to rush to the drinks, "Suit yourself then, fire whiskey, here I come!"

To the other professors, it was a nice change of pace to see a professor act like an over excited child. Although, some had been skeptical on his teaching abilities, "I do hope you do not act like this during the school session Jacob," McGonagall stated. "It would not do for a professor to act unprofessionally."

A bottle of fire whiskey was being poured into Jacob's cup, he could get used to the teaching life. A sip of the drink had made him a happy wizard, he could really get used to this! "Ah, don't worry about me; I can be professional when the occasion calls for it."

"We should hope that occasion is everyday then." Snape sneered. As the last one to board, he stood against the now closed door as the train began to start in motion.

"Ah, stop being a downer, I am perfectly capable of professionalism, my jobs in America can prove it." Sitting down on a seat, Jacob waved at the professors to take a seat, "It wasn't like I didn't have a teaching job of the sorts before."

This piqued the interests of the other professors, "Ah, yes, you never did tell us what you did before your arrival in Hogwarts." Sinistra commented.

Another sip of the great fire whiskey, and Jacob was ready to tell his story. "I was more or less the head Auror of the American Auror Corps, but you know, they called me to teach the occasional new upcoming aurors. I also had a few times teaching students when I visited magical institutes around the States. Merlin, this fire whiskey is good."

"Head Auror you say?" Flitwick questioned, "I would take a guess and say you are quite the accomplished dueler then."

Tapping his glass to his chin, Jacob tried to remember his times in the dueling world, "Hm, I WAS an active dueler at one point, but I decided to switch into a more productive career of being an Auror. The job description offered a nice bonus you know."

Chatting away with the professors, Jacob felt at ease with them, with every passing topic, he had learned a whole new side of his companions, just like how Harry was learning about the Magical world! It would be with a reluctant sigh that Jacob and the other staff members see the Hogwarts Castle come to view, it was time to get off. Finishing the bottle of firewhiskey, Jacob stood up, "It was a great talk, but I believe the time for pleasantry is over."

The other professors gave a nod, they stood up as well, and with no more tarrying, each staff member began to walk off towards the castle to prepare themselves. Although they each had enjoyed a nice amount of drinks, everyone, especially Jacob would be hungry for the Great Feast that would happen when the students come, but first, Jacob would need to finish the final touches of his class. Nightfall would be soon, he could wait until then.

As he walked behind the professors towards the castle, Jacob began to think to himself. So many years had gone by, years of pain and sweat. He couldn't do anything to change the timeline when he was in America, but now with the power, he could change everything. Harry would not be kept in the dark, Jacob would not allow that.

"Too many years to wait, and too little time to change." He smiled to himself. With knowledge of the present and future, there would be no way he could fail now.

Stepping into Hogwarts, Jacob smiled as he began to think of the bright future. The future that was denied to him in the original time line, he would not be denied that better life, and he wouldn't allow that right to be taken away for his younger self. "As Dumbledore would always say, this is the next Great Adventure." He murmured.

The door to his classroom opened, and casually sitting down next to his desk, Jacob stared at the skyline outside. The sky shone red as the sun began to set, the students would begin to arrive soon, one of them would be Harry Potter. It was definitely a weird idea, to be teaching yourself, but who was he but strange? His whole life was abnormal even before he had come out into the world!

"I wonder if there's going to be any Treacle Tarts." He pondered, all the talking he did earlier had made him hungry, a nap until the Great Feast was needed.

So he took a nap.

* * *

**Great Feast**

Enjoying his position on the high table of the Great Hall, Jacob stared and smiled at the amount of students that had poured in. It was a great view, especially now that he had a position of power to back up the view, "I have to say, the first years look awfully short." He whispered to Sprout, who smiled in agreement, "Don't let Flitwick hear that, he's quite picky about height."

"I wouldn't doubt it." His eyes wandered to the first years, "Ah, I see Harry down there."

Indeed, he did see Harry, who was in fact waiting anxiously for however the way he would be sorted. McGonagall had only barely started announcing names, but it neither Harry nor his older counterpart were listening to her. Catching Harry's gaze, Jacob smiled and gave a wave, and earned a nervous wave in return. He could imagine the anxiety Harry was facing for sure, he HAD in fact gone through it before. It was never a pleasant feeling to be waiting for the unknown.

"Granger, Hermione!"

He watched the overly excited girl run up to the Sorting Hat, and plopped it on her head. A minute didn't go by before the hat had called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"_Ravenclaw! How in Merlin-"Jacob's_ eyes widened in shock, he was not expecting this!

This was not how it was supposed to go, just what had happened, and how did this happen? Jacob couldn't think of any plausible explanation, he hadn't even SEEN Hermione until now! What triggered the change?

In all of his confusion and shock, he didn't see the smile Hermione had given to Harry as she walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Potter, Harry!"

By the time this name had been called, Jacob's brain was working over time, thinking and over thinking plans after plans. He had barely paid attention to the chatter that had started as a result of the famous pre teen celebrity. He couldn't possibly take any bigger shock than this.

"RAVENCLAW!"

If it were not for years of meditation and Occlumency, Jacob would be having a seizure right about now.

Just what in Merlin's name happened on the Train?

* * *

**Finished**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Deceptioning**


End file.
